


Tubbo’s habit

by Wheresmyheadphones



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), creeper aw man, so we back in the mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresmyheadphones/pseuds/Wheresmyheadphones
Summary: He doesn’t want to move. Because it feels..nice.The pain he feels almost seems to take his mind away from all of the stress.*Well it doesn’t matter now because I’m in a hole in the ground* he told himselfThat made him feel better.OrTubbo has an unhealthy coping mechanism involving creepers and doesn’t want to worry his friend
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, jschlatt & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 344





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xaccier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaccier/gifts), [myself ay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+ay).



> Trigger warning.  
> Implied self harm  
> IN A VIDEO GAME  
> but still read with caution  
> Creeper....aw- I’m kidding enjoy!

Tubbo was always a very clumsy person. He never watched his step, checked the weather or tied his shoes. 

It always ended up as an injury but it never lasted long. They were only tiny falls, not even enough for a scratch.

But if the accident was big it would kill him instantly. Sending him back to respawn without feeling a thing. 

People told him to be careful and would shake their head at his clumsiness. He would always just smile and tell them he’s okay. 

One day he found himself feeling a little bit stressed out. Tommy was out with Wilbur on some crazy mission to find techo so was nowhere to be found. Schlatt and quackity were being really loud, which is normal for them but still a nuisance. Nothing particularly bad had happened but a lot of small issues had creeped up and built a block of stress in his mind 

He didn’t eat breakfast  
He fell out of bed   
It rained on his way to the bakery   
The bakery had no bread   
His favourite tree lost a branch   
Tommy never said goodbye before he left   
His favourite diamond sword was broken too.

it was nothing to get upset over. Nothing to put you in a bad mood about. But yet Tubbo found himself feeling stressed. 

Annoyed at the inconveniences he had to endure and frustrated that he was letting it get to him. 

He found himself walking down the prime path near Tommy’s house in the hill. Looking up at the clouds and moving at a painfully slow pace. 

He didn’t even realise when the creeper spawned only a few feet away. 

The familiar hiss of the mob caught the boys attention when it got close enough and he quickly spun around on his toes to face the creature. 

He reached for his sword but.. oh gosh it broke this morning! 

The boy holds his hands over his face as the creature glows a bright white before finally creating an explosion around the two. 

Tubbo lies on the ground, in a hole in the floor, his back pressed against the soil, an arm above his head and another over his stomach. 

His body hurts. Like a shooting pain going from the bottom of his feet to the ends of his fingers. 

he doesn’t move. 

He doesn’t want to move. Because it feels..nice. 

The pain he feels almost seems to take his mind away from all of the stress. 

*Well it doesn’t matter now because I’m in a hole in the ground* he told himself 

That made him feel better. 

He wonders why he never felt like this when he’s been hurt in the past. 

The falls were either too small to notice or too big to feel. He deduces. 

a small smile sits on his face as the worries of the day sink away, almost like the dirt under his slightly injured body is soaking it dry. 

Tommy gets back not so late after the incident and finds himself wondering up the path towards his hill house. Planning to drop off some diamonds in his ender chest but stops in his tracks when he sees the hole that sits not too far away from his front door. 

raising an eyebrow he throws his diamonds in his chest quickly and moves his attention to the missing piece of ground. 

What he doesn’t expect is to look down the gap and see his best friend, lying on his back, dirty and bruised, a small line of blood on his cheek, at the bottom of the hole. 

Tubbo doesn’t notice the boy at first as he wonders why the cloud above him is shaped like a rectangle. 

Tommy’s widen as he stares at his smaller friend. 

“Tubbo?..” 

The brunette moves his eyes to meet the blue orbs above him. 

“Hi Tommy!” Tubbo smiles brightly, completely contrasting his current position.

“Are you...okay?” Tommy asks cautiously, not sure if he would hit a nerve. 

the older boy nods and sits up in his space in the ground. 

Tommy puts a hand out for his friend to grab, which he accepts and the taller pulls him out. 

once he’s out of the hole, Tubbo brushes himself down and winces when he hits a couple of bruises. 

“Why were you in a hole?” Tommy asks after a minute. 

Tubbo smiles and laughs a little, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“A creeper got a little too close” he answers honestly. 

Tommy raises an eyebrow and walks a circle around Tubbo, checking for any critical injuries. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get sent to respawn” he says and lifts up the back of tubbo’s shirt. 

Tubbo winces and Tommy sees all of the bruises across his spine and shoulder blades. 

“Turn” Tommy commands and Tubbo complies, facing his friend and noticing the sight concern in his eye. 

Feeling bad that he didn’t get up before Tommy got back he fidgets with his hands. 

this doesn’t go unnoticed by his friend and Tommy places a hand on the boys chest. 

“It’s fine Tubbo relax” he says and slowly moves his hand down tubbo’s front. Stopping and pressing down every couple of centimetres to check for broken ribs or an off breathing pattern. 

Tubbo puts his hands at his sides and nods, letting Tommy check for injuries, knowing it makes him feel better. 

“okay Tubbo I’m going to give you a golden apple and a healing potion but only drink the potion if you really need it, come On” he ruffles his own hair and sighs, leading the two of them into his house. 

Tubbo doesn’t say anything as Tommy rummages through his chest and pulls out what he needs. 

or when he leads him to a bed where he makes Tubbo sit and eat his apple while he picks out some new clothes for him. 

Or even when they both make their way back to L’manburg to help Wilbur unpack the new batch of blaze powder. 

he wasn’t stressed anymore, and he wasn’t upset. He was just thinking. 

Thinking about how much he enjoyed the feeling when he was in the ground, the stinging feeling. 

But he didn’t like how it made Tommy worry. He saw the concern in his friends eyes when he found him. And the way he’s stayed by his side for the rest of the day since then. 

So next time he needs to make sure he’s fixed before Tommy finds out. 

Wait- next time? why is he thinking about a next time. It was an accident. He wasn’t going to do it again. 

Was he??? 

“Tubbo are you listening?” Wilbur asks out of nowhere and tubbo is brought back from his thoughts. 

“Huh yeah got it boss” he smiles and goes to grab more of the crates from Eret. 

“Is he okay?” Wilbur asks Tommy after Tubbo walks away. 

“Yeah he got blown up by a creeper but didn’t die a couple of hours ago so he was a bit beaten up. Probably just a shock he’ll be okay” Tommy tries to convince himself more than Wilbur it seems.

Tommy can’t help the concern he feels for his friend but decides that it was probably just an accident and Tubbo will be more careful next time. 

/-/-|-\\-\ /-/-|-\\-\ /-/-|-\\-\ 

once again Tommy isn’t here this morning. He ran off into the forest with technoblade to get some potato’s from a near by village. 

the sun is only just coming up so a couple of mobs still wonder the grounds of L’manburg. 

Tubbo decides he’s going to do the morning lookout and walks over to the ladder which takes him to the top of the walls. 

A little out of breath from climbing he takes a look out over the river on the other side of the black bricks. Smiling down at the small school of fish which are swimming down stream.

He turns his attention to a green speck he sees in his peripheral vision. 

A creeper stands across the wall on the opposite corner of L’manburg.

Ever since the first creeper incident Tubbo has been waiting until no one is around and then IF he finds a creeper he “accidentally” blows it up, resulting in the same stinging and aching feeling he’s grown addicted to. 

today is no difference. 

Tubbo looks around the grounds, checking to make sure no one is around before making his way towards the creeper. 

The mob notices him and begins to follow. 

Tubbo leads it out of the front gates and up the prime path away from the walls, towards a spot that wouldn’t seem suspicious. 

thinking he’s on his own he moves past Tommy’s house and towards the holy lands but before he can get there he hears someone call his name. 

“Hi Tubbo” he turns his head towards the noise and sees dream. Walking out of the holy lands and infront of the creeper following him. 

Not noticing the creature, dream stops and waves at the teen. 

Tubbo’s eyes widen and without thinking he dives forward and pushes dream out of the way of the creeper, quickly pushing the monster backwards and blocking it with his body. 

Once again it explodes and Tubbo is left in another hole. 

“TUBBO!” Dream runs forward. Expecting to see his younger friend in bits in the ground. 

But instead once he reaches the edge of the dirt he sees the boy, a warm smile on his face. His eyes closed and dirt, bruises and blood covering his body and clothes. 

“....Tubbo?” Dream cocks his head, kneeling down to make sure the teen is still breathing and then moves back once he sees tubbo’s chest rise and fall. 

The brunette raises one of his hands and waves dream off. Opening his eyes and then sitting up, finally being content with the level of pain he felt. 

dream reaches a hand out and pulls Tubbo to his feet and helps him out of the ground. 

“Tubbo I’m sor-“   
He is suddenly cut off from a small chuckle coming from the boy infront of him. 

“Jeez dream you nearly got caught up in that instead of me, be careful man” Tubbo smiles and finally let’s go of dreams hand, realising he never let go. 

Dream raises a concerned eyebrow. 

“Instead of you??” The older man questions. A twinge of curiosity and worry in his tone. 

Tubbo shifts slightly in his feet and plays with his hands. 

He can’t tell dream can he? I mean it’s going to just seem suspicious now if he says it’s nothing. Dream wouldn’t let it go and will probably keep an eye on him if he doesn’t confess. I mean that’s just who dream is. 

“Yeah I mean that explosion was made for me of course. And you nearly got caught in it because you went paying attention so you should really look where you’re going. I mean you’re supposed to be the best-“ 

“Tubbo!” Dreams voice rattles through his ears and he shuts up immediately. 

“Why where you trying to get blown up?” Dream bluntly asks. His voice dropping to a serious tone. 

the younger falters, not sure how to get out of this conversation. 

After a minute he sighs in defeat and pulls dream into the remains of his old home which was once set aflame in a past war. 

sitting Dream down on a furnace and then choosing an anvil across the room for himself to sit on he looks down at his hands and begins to explain. 

He talk about the feeling of being blown up and how it takes his stress away. About how he keeps it a secret and how it helps him cope. 

Slowly dreams face drops more and more, a solid and unfaltering concerned look plastered across his features. 

once he has finished silence fills the open room. Tubbo continues to play with the skin on his fingers and dream sits shellshocked infront of him. 

dream moves forward and kneels down before his friend. 

Tubbo looks forward to meet dreams eyes. 

Feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over him, the older boy leans forward, putting a hand behind tubbo’s head and pulling his face into his chest. Running his hand through the teens hair and using his other hand to rub circles on his back. 

Tubbo’s eyes widen but he wraps his arms around dreams back, accepting the hug, feeling the warmth around his body helping his nerves.

“I don’t know why you think this helps you and I’m not going to pretend to understand but I do know that there’s other ways to help. I know you can’t just stop. And I know that you might just ignore everything I’m saying right now. But I’m here. I’m always going to be here. If you need me. I know you don’t want to worry Tommy or Wilbur or your other friends in L’manburg but I’m still here. you’ve always got other options and I can help if you’ll let me” dream speaks softly, feeling himself become choked up at the thought of Tubbo choosing to hurt himself. 

The younger gives him one final squeeze before pulling back and smiling. 

“Thank you dream- clay.” He uses the blonds real name to show the sincerity in his words. 

“Seriously thank you. I will ask for help if I need it but I’m okay for now I promise. You don’t need to worry about me” Tubbo grins and stands up, pulling up the older with him. 

“Have a good morning the sun is about to rise above the holy land” the brunette says and steps back, turning to walk away. 

Dream sighs and rubs his head. 

Tubbo suddenly stops and turns around. 

“Oh by the way dream?” He says. 

“Yeah Tubbo?”

“The sun’s out now. You should probably put your mask back on” he smiles. 

Dreams eyes widen and he feels his face to realise that his mask is infact not present.

He frantically looks around for it only to notice Tubbo holding it out to him, a smile plastered on his features.

“It fell off when I pushed you out of the way of the creeper. You have really nice eyes by the way. I love green” he comments softly. 

Handing Dream his mask back he nods and turns for the final time. Leaving his old home and making his way back to L’manburg, grabbing a first aid kit on his way out and a spare shirt which he apparently Keeps in his old chests. 

Dream looks down at the mask in his hands and then back at the empty space where Tubbo was just stood. He scoffs and smiles, holding in a laugh at his rookie mistake. Sliding the disguise back over his face and walking in the other direction.


	2. 2

“Good morning Tubbo” Tommy greets his friend as the smaller male pulls his L’manburg uniform jacket over his shoulders, walking out of his room. 

Tubbo looks up and smiles at his blue eyed friend, giving him a small wave with the arm that is in the air and then giving a final adjustment to his clothing. 

“Morning Tommy, got any big plans today?” He asks. 

Tommy shrugs. 

“Not really Wilbur made me get up early and deliver some healing potions to George so I’m done for the day” he explains and they both walk down the corridors located in the walls of L’manburg and make their way outside to the court yard. 

“Oh you should have said I would have gotten up and helped you take them over” Tubbo tells him, grabbing an apple from one of the baskets which are being laid out for sale and takes a bite out of it. 

“Yeah I know you would have but it wasn’t that far and I didn’t want to wake you up” he replies and tubbo nods, understanding the extra hassle it might have caused for a simple job. 

“So wanna hang out today then? It’s been a while since we’ve just been around each other” Tubbo offers. 

Tommy nods and smiles. 

“Yeah that sounds good, we should let Wilbur know that we’re- actually no we don’t need to tell Wilbur he’ll end up sending someone to ‘babysit’ us” Tommy answers and holds up two fingers to put quote marks around the word babysit. 

Tubbo chuckles and nods. 

“That’s true we should just leave before he gets here” the older boy says and they both make their way to the big gates. 

they decide they’re going to go and raid dream and George’s house in the centre to try and find some gold for gapples. 

walking over to the big brick house they start to talk about pogtopia and how they haven’t been to visit it in a little bit since they got back L’manburg. I mean they’ve been busy now that Wilbur is president again and schlatt, quackity and techno have joined them. Deciding to turn it into a trading company instead of a drug based operation although they do still do that- 

Schlatt and techno have become almost body guards for L’manburg and spend many of their days going out to help trade with people of other countries or help in some sort of foreign battle. 

Quackity works with Eret in the behind the scenes of the operation and go to meetings, fill in paper work and go out to meet possible customers. 

niki works in the bakery still and they all get together once a week for a big L’manburg meal and once a year for the SMP annual festival. 

“Oh we’re here” Tommy says as he hits the fence leading to the house, not realising how close he was as he laughs about schlatt hating the L’manburg uniform. 

Tubbo looks up and spots dream and George stood on top of the glass which lies on the roof of their house and waves. 

Dream spots them and waves back, nudging George’s arm for him to do the same. Which he does. 

The two teens open the fence gate and walk into the brick building. Tommy begins to look through some chests and decides that he’s going to take some extra cobblestone because he definitely doesn’t have enough of that already. 

Tubbo shakes his head and giggles at his friend which gets him a dirty look from Tommy, causing him to laugh harder than he originally was. 

they hear the stairs creek and dream and George appear down the spiral staircase. 

“Hey guys what brings you over?” George asks and throws his armour in his ender chest, pulling his glasses back on top of his head and wiping sweat from his forehead. 

“It’s rare to see you guys together these days how are you doing?” Dream adds without giving them time to answer George’s first question. 

From inside a chest Tommy replies. 

“I know! Wilbur has us working to the fucking bones, we never get to spend any quality time together anymore. It’s Slavery honestly but we snook out today because I did a morning run....also we’re here to steal some gold” he finishes and pulls out half a stack of gold ingots from the bottom. A proud grin on his face from his find. 

Being satisfied that he answered both questions Tubbo just nods at the two house owners and they look at him and shrug. 

“Okay well don’t take it all we’re trying to stock up for some gold mending pickaxes” dream says and Tommy waves him off. 

“Yeah yeah- hey Tubbo speaking of, can you grab dreams pick from my ender chest I need to give it back” he pokes his head out to ask and tubbo nods walking over to the ender chest. 

He opens it and pulls out a shining netherwrite tool, tossing it towards dream who catches if effortlessly and places it in his inventory. 

“How did you get into Tommy’s ender chest? Isn’t that the complete opposite of how they work?” George asks dumbfounded.

Tubbo shrugs. 

“During the last war, we had a moment of ‘the purest form of trust’ when he gave me his disc and we made a promise which made the ender chest glow and now we can access each other’s stuff” he explains simply, not seeming to be bothered at all by the strange occurrence. 

George and dream look at each other and then back at the two boys, Tommy who was now stood next to Tubbo, his inventory open trying to re organise it nods. 

“Doesn’t that bother you guys?” George questions. 

Tommy closes his inventory and as if practiced the two teens cock their heads to the side. 

“No why would it? Me and tubbo share everything anyway if anything it’s more convenient” Tommy answers and Tubbo agrees. 

“Hm guess that’s just normal for you guys Huh?” Dream giggles and the two look at each other, not understanding what the boy means but going along with it. 

“Do you guys wanna stick around for a while? If you don’t want to get roped into more work from Wilbur you can stay” George offers and the boys nod, deciding they’ll help rebuild some of the broken brick walls. 

/-/-|-\\-\ /-/-|-\\-\ /-/-|-\\-\ 

“No you can just throw it over there Tommy” George shouts down to the blond who nods and places a barrel of single bricks by the front door. 

Tubbo and Tommy’s navy jackets, hats, gloves and neck scarves are now hung over one of the fences so they are just left with their pants, spandex and shirts which have the sleeves rolled up to their elbows left on their body’s.   
  
They’ve been working for around an hour and the sun has just hit its highest point in the sky so it’s really hot outside now, causing the boys to sweat. 

Tubbo walks down the path to grab some more wood for the trap doors which decorate the walls and kneels down to decide between oak and spruce. 

He knows oak is the better wood but the spruce trap doors look better so he decides on those and stands back up, a pile of them in his arms. 

From the top of the house dream sees Tubbo stand up and looks over to him. He smiles at the boy but the look of content is quickly wiped away when he sees a creeper walk out of a nearby cave and head straight for the brunette. 

he quickly scans the area to see if Tommy can kill it since tubbo’s hands are full but Tommy is all the way at the other end of the path. 

the creeper gets closer to Tubbo and dream shouts down to him. 

“Tubbo watch out!! Behind you!” His voice echos down and thankfully catches tubbo’s attention. 

Tubbo spins around on his heels and sees the monster no more than a few feet away. 

He needs to move now or it’s going to blowup. It’s going to hurt him and Tommy is going to get worried, dream is going to get worried and tubbo doesn’t want that. 

But...he can’t move. He wants to let it blow up. He wants to hear the explosion ring in his ears and feel the searing pain run through his body. 

Tubbo turns back around and quickly throws the trap doors down and pushes them away from him and the creeper so they don’t get destroyed in the explosion. 

“TUBBO WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOVE!” He hears Tommy shout from a little far behind him. 

The creeper takes another step forward and tubbo relaxes his shoulders and closes his eyes. 

The light is bright. He likes to at least be able to see. 

“TUBBO MOVE!” George shouts. 

Dream clenches his jaw. And squeezes his hands into fists. 

He knows that he isn’t going to move. God Tubbo why are you doing this. 

The creeper begins to glow and hiss. Tubbo doesn’t flinch, or wince, or brace himself. 

He stands, relaxed and smiles softly. 

Tommy’s eyes widen and he moves to leap forward but it’s too late. 

The creeper explodes and tubbo’s body gets thrown slightly in the air before falling back down and his now bruised back hits the floor of a deep hole in the ground. 

Some water flows into the hole from the pond next to them but Tubbo doesn’t mind. 

He lies. Slightly sat up at the bottom of the pit and smiles. 

The same familiar pain he loves so much fills his body with aches and he takes a deep breath. 

After the ringing in his ear clears up he hears Tommy shouting and his eyes widen once he realises that he did that infront of the very person he was trying to hide it from. 

Shit. Tubbo thinks to himself and looks up. 

Tommy makes it to the edge of the pit and jumps down infront of his friend. 

Kneeling and quickly grabbing his face to see if any critical damage was taken, anger and concern fills his eyes. 

Tubbo tries to move his arm up to take Tommy’s away from his aching face but finds that he doesn’t have the strength and instead leans into the touch. 

the stinging feeling still covers his body and he allows himself to be picked up and taken out of the hole. 

Once at the surface he is propped up against a chest and dream and George run up to help. 

“TUBBO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WHY DIDNT YOU RUN!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY” Tommy exclaims and tubbo sees a glossy layer cover his friends eyes. 

The smaller boy moves his hand up to cup his friends cheek. 

“I’m sorry Tommy you shouldn’t have seen that” Tubbo says and Tommy looks down at him. Furrowing his eyebrows and grabbing his friends arm, which he winces at. 

The blond notices and loosens his grip but keeps hold. 

Dream steps forward and kneels down beside the two. 

Tubbo looks at him and frowns. 

“I’m sorry dream I know you said-“   
“Don’t Tubbo I already knew you- this would happen again at some point” dream cuts him of and pulls out a healing potion and a dark green sweater out of his ender chest. 

George stays quiet, knowing this probably isn’t his place to say anything but stays close incase he is needed. 

“What is he talking about tuboo. Why is he ready for something like this. And what does he mean again!” Tommy demands through gritted teeth, his tone serious and low. 

Tubbo and dream look at each other and the masked man nods, signalling that he should tell his friend the truth. 

The small teen sighs and looks up at Tommy, who’s eyes are locked on the floor as if it is the most interesting thing he’s ever had the fortune of laying his eyes on. 

“Tommy-“ Tubbo falters in his words and his blond friend looks up to meet his eye for the first time in what feels like forever. 

“I- I like it..” his voice gets quieter as he trails off. 

Tommy’s grip on his friends arm tightens but then he completely lets go. Causing Tubbo to become nervous. 

Knowing he has to tell the truth, the brunette carries on. 

“The day you found me in that hole by your house after coming home, was the first time it happened. And I had such a horrible day Tommy. I stressed myself out so much but once I felt the sting, the pain, the ache that I did after the explosion it all seemed to disappear because none of my worries mattered anymore because I was in a hole in the ground” he begins to explain and Tommy once again looks down at the ground. His fists curled into fists on his knees. 

“It was nice. But you looked so worried. You were so concerned and I don’t like worrying you. But I wanted to it again, I wanted to feel that same feeling. So I hid it from you. And I kept doing it. Dream caught me once. So that’s why he knows. But I-“ 

“How many?” Tommy interjects lowly. 

“What?” Tubbo asks. 

“How many?” Tommy says again, louder this time. A small bite to his voice. 

Tubbo gulps. Taking in a sharp breath. 

“33..34 if you count this one..” he answers shyly. 

Tommy brings his hand to his face and rubs his eyes. 

“Oh my good Toby..” he says and Tubbo feels a wave of guilt take over him. Completely overtaking his physical pain. 

“Tommy he-“ dream begins but is also interrupted. 

“No. Don’t you even say anything!” Tommy hisses. 

“You knew about this! And you didn’t tell me!?” Hurt and betrayal fills the younger boys voice and dream shuts up. 

Tubbo jumps in to defend dream. 

“No Tommy it’s not his fault I told him not to say anything-“ 

“34 TIMES TUBBO!” Tommy shouts. 

Tubbo flinches at the loud voice. 

“34 times.. you’ve hurt yourself so badly that you can’t move, 34 times you’ve put yourself in danger. And 34 times I haven’t been able to help. Haven’t been there, haven’t even KNOWN about it” the blonds voice breaks and he becomes choked up. 

“I’m sor-“ 

“Why didn’t you come to me?” A tear escapes Tommy’s eyes and he quickly wipes it away, looking at his best friend directly in his eyes and gaining control back over his voice. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Tell me how you felt. Tell me you weren’t doing okay. Tell me you needed help..why didn’t you trust me!?” Tommy asks, sorrow and Betrayal taking over his hurt features.

Tubbo tries to move towards his friend but Tommy isn’t finished yet.   
He holds out a hand infront of him signalling for him to stop. 

“You are my bes- my best friend Toby. you are supposed to TELL me when you’re not okay. We’re supposed to work through it TOGETHER. Because that’s what best friends do. I trust you with everything that I have and I thought you trusted me too. If that’s not true you could speak to anyone else. Wilbur. Dream. HECK EVEN SCHLATT. But you don’t do something so stup-“ it was tubbo’s turn to interrupt Tommy as he dives toward. 

Completely ignoring his injuries he falls into Tommy’s arms and wraps his own around his taller friends back, gripping his shirt and burying his face into his chest. A small sob escapes his lips and Tommy wraps himself protectively around Tubbo. 

“I trust you Tommy!” Tubbo shouts. 

“More than anyone in the world. You are my best friend I’m so sorry” he cries. 

Tommy’s grip tightens and he hides his face in the brown hair infront of him. 

They sit like that for a while and dream gets up. Grabbing the splash potion and throwing it over the two boys. Healing them both completely even though Tommy was fine. 

Tubbo pulls back and Tommy unbuttons his shirt, sliding it off his friend and then replacing it with the sweater before pulling him back into his embrace. 

“Pleas Tubbo. I’m here to help” he whispers and Toby nods. 

“I know Tommy. It’s okay” he replies and they both finally get up. 

deciding that it’s getting late they say goodbye to dream and George who smile and wave them off as they make their exit. 

Tubbo apologies for the situation but they ensure him that he’s never a bother and they’re there if he needs them. 

The walk back to L’manburg was quiet for a while but comfortable. As the sun is only just starting to set the sky becomes a warm orange and the two boys slow their pace. Enjoying the stroll. 

“You know I love you right Tommy?” Tubbo says out of nowhere. 

Tommy looks over at his friend, looking for a hint of humour on his face but instead is met with a content warm smile as he stares at the sky. 

The blond hums to himself. 

“Mm I love you too Tubbo” he crosses his arms behind his head As they finally make it over the bridge and begin to walk down the stairs to the dark walls that they call home. 

“Tommy! Tubbo! There you are! Come on niki made us all cake! Wilbur shouts up as he sees the teens come into view before running into the gates himself. 

The two look at each other and laugh as they run down to try and catch up with their curly haired and clearly excited leader. 

“Last one their has to do the Morning patrol with schlatt!” Tubbo shouts, running ahead of Tommy and making a leap for the gate. 

“HEY THATS NOT FAIR YOU STARTED FIRST” 

“NOT MY FAULT YOU’RE SLOW” 

“I AM NOT” 

Tubbo laughs to himself. He’s so lucky to have a friend like Tommy. 

Tommy smiles, watching Tubbo run infront of him. Nearly tripping over a rock. He’s so lucky to have a friend like Toby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story!   
> Pain :]   
> Kudos??? No? Okay :]  
> Pain :]  
> Have a lovely evening coz I know ur reading this at 3am   
> Or 2pm if ur fucking weird   
> Or have a good morning if it’s like 10am wtf is wrong with you   
> anyway bye

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry? No? Amen  
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading :]  
> drink some water you dehydrated son of a-  
> okay bye  
> (Omg I’m so sorry I didn’t notice the spelling mistakes end me)


End file.
